


Shopping~!

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Poly komahinanami because I said so :D, Polyamory, Shopping, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Nagito has never had his own stuffie.Hajime and Chiaki MUST fix this.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	Shopping~!

**Author's Note:**

> AU:  
> They all graduated Hope's Peak, (without killing each other :D.) They all have the same backstories/pasts, too. (So yes Komaeda's parents are still dead askhfak)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

Hajime glanced again at their shopping list and pushed the cart into a different aisle. Nagito trailed behind him nervously, feeling out of place without his boyfriend to drag him around in the store. It was one of the first times Hajime had gone shopping with Nagito. Since he was sensitive to bright lights and loud noises, he was usually left at home. Today, however, he insisted he come along with, mumbling something about trying to be less of a burden.

“Alright, that's it, do you need anything else?” Hajime looked up at him, but Nagito was looking elsewhere. Hajime followed his gaze to a row filled with stuffed animals and smirked softly.

“Do you want one?”

“Huh?” Nagito tore his gaze away and looked back at Hajime. “Oh, did you say something? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, heh.”

“Do you want one?” Hajime asked again, nodding towards the stuffed animals.

“Oh, I…no thanks.” He smiled sheepishly. “That's alright.”

“Aw, c’mon Ko, we can get you one if you want it.” Hajime pushed the cart in the area and Nagito sputtered, rushing after him. 

“Well, I, aha, I guess I forgot that we’re adults now.” He played with the chain at his hip. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hajime raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to pick one.   
“Well, I never really thought about it much, but my mother wouldn't ever buy me a stuffed animal.” He hesitantly selected a plush bunny with a blue ribbon around its neck and put it in the cart, seemingly embarrassed. “Granted, I did have an old teddy bear that was once hers. She and my father never thought I needed something like that…” 

Hajime stared at him. “You’ve  _ never  _ had a stuffed animal before?”

“Well the bear-”

“The bear doesn't count, it was your mom’s, not yours.” Hajime tilted his head, a look akin to horror on his face. It made Nagito chuckle a bit. “...is that why you were so attached to the cat bag that Chiaki gave you?”

He blushed, hand tightening on the chain. “Aha...wh-whatever gave you that idea…?   
“You carried it around everywhere for months, Nagito. We both noticed.” Hajime smiled and rolled his eyes. “Alright, we’re going stuffie shopping right after this, and we’re bringing Chiaki with us.”

“I- well, alright.” Nagito smiled softly, following Hajime as he pushed the cart to the checkout line. He could already imagine the look of anger on their girlfriend’s face when Hajime told her about what Nagito had confessed. It made him laugh again.

_ Ahaha, I really am lucky. _


End file.
